Elle et lui
by AmiralJO
Summary: "Elle et lui n'existaient vraiment qu'ensemble. Séparément, ils étaient des ombres. Ensemble, ils étaient Gregory House et Lisa Cuddy."
1. Chapter 1

Il était assis le dos, le dos contre le mur. Il avait passé dix-sept années épouvantables. Cuddy partie. Wilson mort. Il était brisé. Effondré. Il avait tenu durant tant de temps mais...Un accès de douleur plus fort que le précédent l'avait fait tomber, s'avachir contre le mur. Il avait mal. Mal. Mal. Très mal. Atrocement mal. Il avait arrêter le Vicodin pour elle. Et elle était partie il y a si longtemps. Elle avait dû refaire sa vie depuis le temps, avec un autre homme, une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle maison, un nouvel hôpital depuis le temps. Et lui ? Plus rien. Quelques mois avec Wilson, de la taule, de la taule, un trou perdu, plus d'énigme, juste de l'alcool, une déchéance aussi lente que douloureuse, de la douleur qu'il combattait chaque jour. Une douleur physique mais aussi un douleur due au vide qu'elle avait laissé. Il avait bien espéré au départ. Il avait espéré qu'elle pensait encore à lui mais il avait fini par déchanter. Bon, il devait reconnaître que, même s'il était réapparu dans la circulation, il doutait qu'elle ait un jour cherché un bar miteux au fin fond de l'Arkansas. Il n'avait jamais pu refaire sa vie . Enfin faire plus que refaire en réalité. Elle...était elle. Pour lui, c'était elle, juste elle et rien qu'elle. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. C'était probablement ça le plus dur.

Il prit le 9mm qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir et qui était maintenant sur le sol. Il le regarde. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'échecs : un père indigne de porter ne serait-ce que ce nom. Une université d'où il avait été viré. Une demi-vie avec Stacy. Puis la douleur à la jambe. Une de ses seuls amis. Avec Wilson bien évidemment. Puis le Vicodin. Les cas. Le Vicodin. Les patients. Le Vicodin. Mais à chaque fois, le seul fil qui unissait tout ça, mis à part le père indigne, est elle. La flamme de sa vie. Celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Elle qui l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait tout tenté. Elle qui l'avait abandonné alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'une seule erreur. Une seule fois parce qu'il avait eu peur. Une seule fois où il avait cédé au Vicodin, un autre de ses grands amis. Enfin un ami empoisonné.

Mais cette fois, il ne tremblait pas. De toute façon, elle n'en entendrait pas parler. Personne ne le verrait. Ou alors dans la semaine, quand il serait en putréfaction. Il n'avait plus personne. Si ce n'est ses douleurs. Il avait même abandonné le Vicodin. Pour elle. Il l'avait déjà dit ou pensé mais il voulait se le répéter. Comme pour se dire qu'il avait tout tenté même si ce n'était pas vrai. Il espérait juste que personne ne la préviendrait. Il voulait éviter de la faire souffrir. Elle ne le méritait pas. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait blessée, il revoyait qu'il l'avait blessée. Il revoyait ses yeux remplis de larmes et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois.

Il regarda de nouveau le 9mm. Sa main ne tremblait toujours pas. Au contraire, elle semblait comme apaisée. Il regarda la pièce : son piano, sa guitare, quelques habits, un lit,.. Mais tout semblait vide. Vide de tout bonheur, de toute émotion, de tout sentiment positif. Juste vide. Pas de femme, pas d'enfant, pas de parent, sa mère étant morte il y a deux ans dans son sommeil, plus d'ami physique, juste une amie provenant de lui-même : la douleur. Il était déjà mort moralement, mort puis ressuscité juridiquement. Il ne manquait plus que la mort physique et il aurait fait les trois. Ce serait une demi-réussite dans sa vie de raté.

Il inspira profondément et pointa le canon de l'arme vers sa tempe. En anéantissant son encéphale, il détruirait la seule chose qui l'ait jamais rendu spécial : son intelligence. Mais toute l'intelligence du monde ne pouvait ne pas permettre de devenir gentil si on ne l'était pas. C'était un con. Il le savait, ce message s'était planté dans son encéphale à mesure que sa vie avançait. En tirant, il détruirait tout ça. Cette fois, il ne fuyait pas. Il allait se libérer. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues creusées telle la pluie ruisselant le long d'une colline. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie. Des larmes de joie car ce cauchemar allait enfin cesser. Tableau noir parsemé de tâches de couleurs à de minuscules endroits, recouverts d'une couche de noir.

Il inspira à nouveau et pressa la détente après avoir souri pour la première fois depuis la mort de Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours après cet événement, une femme, à Boston, était occupée à couper des tomates pour le repas du midi lorsqu'elle entendit à la télévision : « _L'ancien diagnosticien de renommée mondiale Gregory House a été retrouvé mort dans sa maison de l'Arkansas avec un 9mm dans la main. L'hypothèse du suicide..._ » Elle éteint la télé et fond en larmes. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il était censé être mort depuis des années. Cela n'avait aucun sens sauf si... Un déclic. Il avait profité du fait d'être incinéré pour modifier les empreintes dentaires et se faire passer pour mort. Mais pourquoi ? Elle était complètement détruite. Elle avait espéré qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'un jour elle le verrait sur le pas de sa porte. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à aimer quelqu'un d'autre, à refaire sa vie car il était juste...lui. Et elle pensait à Rachel... Elle décida de ne rien lui dire. Elle pleura durant deux heures en se remémorant leurs souvenirs ensemble : l'université, les piques, les requêtes farfelues de House, ses éclairs de génie, leur courte relation...à laquelle elle avait mis fin par pur égoïsme. Elle s'en voulait chaque jour, chaque matin en se réveillant dans son lit désespérément vide.

Un an passa. Un an durant lequel elle dépérit à petit feu. Elle mangeait de moins en moins, pleurait tous les jours, avait des idées de plus en plus noires. Chaque soir elle pleurait dans son oreiller. Mais elle avait refusé les médicaments car il avait renoncé aux siens pour elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui faire un tel coup de poignard moral. Elle qui avait tant souffert de le voir accro aux médicaments ne pouvait elle-même y tomber accro, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. Elle avait réussi à ne rien dire à Rachel mais elle se doutait qu'elle avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait plus. Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une journée éprouvante, elle vit une lettre de sa fille sur la table.

« _Maman,_

 _Je sais que ça fait un an que tu es brisée. Et je sais pourquoi. Malgré toutes tes tentatives pour le cacher, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Tu m'as tellement parlé de lui, de vous, de nous aussi (parce que je sais que je l'ai connu que j'étais petite) qu'il était évident qu'il était l'homme de ta vie. J'ai appris sa mort le même jour que toi je pense, quand j'étais chez Sandy. Je me suis effondrée car je l'ai reconnu, car j'ai reconnu mon pirate. Mais je m'en suis remise. Difficilement mais remise. Toi non. Je t'ai vu péricliter lentement. Ca m'a fait mal. Ca m'a fait mal de voir cette femme forte que j'ai toujours admiré, que j'admire toujours et que j'admirerais à jamais s'enfoncer ainsi dans la tristesse et la désillusion. Mais je sais pourquoi. Si je me fie à ce que tu m'as toujours dit (et même pas dit mais que j'ai deviné), je sais que c'est le seul homme que tu aies jamais aimé. Le seul homme face à qui tu étais faible. Le seul homme qui te sublimait. Le seul homme qui te donnait la force d'être la femme que tu as toujours rêvé d'être. Je t'ai fait devenir mère mais il te manquait celui qui t'aurait fait devenir femme._

 _Avant toute chose, sache que je t'aime et que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux plus te voir souffrir ainsi. Je sais que tu restes en vie pour moi, pour ne pas me faire de mal. Mais voilà, je ne peux plus te voir ainsi. Alors ma maman que j'aime vas-y. J'ai déposé des médicaments, je pense que tu sais comment faire. Juste fais-le si tu estimes devoir le faire. N'hésite pas. Pour une fois, juste une fois, ne pense pas à moi mais à toi, juste à toi et rien qu'à toi. Pour toi, pour moi, pour ton bonheur à toi. Je te remercie pour tout et sache que je serais éternellement fière de porter ton nom. Je serais éternellement fière de m'appeler Rachel Cuddy._

 _Merci pour tout._

 _Rachel ,ta fille qui t'aime._ »

Cuddy fondit en larmes sur la table. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa fille lui avait donné son absolution mais... Serait-elle capable de mettre fin à ses jours ? Elle marcha, ou plutôt se traîna, jusque dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit, des médicaments se trouvaient sur son oreiller. Elle regarda la pièce. Cette pièce était froide. Comme cette maison. Qui était froide de tout bonheur ou presque depuis un an au moins, beaucoup plus en réalité. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de sentir le souffle chaud de House sur nuque au réveil ? De sentir ses doigts de pianiste sur ses peau ? De sentir sa chaleur contre elle ? De...De... De lui dire encore et encore qu'elle l'aime ? Depuis qu'il n'était plus là... Tout était fade, faible, mauvais, triste. Seule Rachel lui apportait un peu de lumière. Mais, aussi égoïste celui pouvait-il être, elle se sentait mère oui... Mais elle aurait voulu se sentir femme. Et ça, personne n'avait pu le lui donner. Sauf lui. Sauf Gregory House. Sauf cet enfoiré narcissique. Mais cet enfoiré narcissique qu'elle aimait comme il était. Malgré sa froideur, il était la flamme de son cœur. Cette flamme qui éveillait chacun des pores de sa peau, chacun de ses sens.

Elle place des médicaments dans sa main gauche, la main du cœur et prit une profonde inspiration. Ainsi... Elle allait mourir comme lui aurait dû mourir une bonne douzaine de fois minimum. Avec des médicaments, de manière douce au vu du cocktail. Elle eut un petit sourire, visiblement, Rachel avait bien retenu les quelques notions qu'elle lui avait donné sur les médicaments et qu'elle avait appris à l'école. Au moins, la mort serait sans douleur, un sommeil éternel. Elle expira avant d'écrire une lettre, en anticipant un futur conflit.

« _Maman, Julia, Rachel._

 _Par la présente, je vous présente mes excuses et surtout, je vous demande de m'enterrer aux côtés de House. C'est ma dernière volonté._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Merci pour tout._

 _Lisa Cuddy_

 _(signature)_ »

Elle gobe les médicaments après avoir posé la lettre sur sa table de chevet. Elle se sent s'assoupir et ferme les yeux. Elle le voit. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, sans sa canne, sans sa douleur.

« -Alors Cuddles ? Prête pour l'éternité ? »

Elle et lui n'existaient vraiment qu'ensemble. Séparément, ils étaient des ombres. Ensemble, ils étaient Gregory House et Lisa Cuddy.


End file.
